


Accidentally on Purpose

by Tanalilt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Otacon being obvious and Snake being mildly oblivious, Voyeurism, no editing so there are probably mistakes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanalilt/pseuds/Tanalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way he would watch Dave in the shower through a crack in the door. It had to be an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FutureGadget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureGadget/gifts).



Hal would admit, if confronted, that the first few times? They were an accident. The doors in their run-down apartments didn’t always like to stay closed all the way, and sometimes, the steam from the shower would swell the wooden door and wedge it shut, so it was just better to leave the door open, right? That’s what he told himself, and Snake, anyways. It was just easier to leave the door open, and besides - the two of them had spent plenty of time together. No need to be ashamed of something like that, right?

He would keep telling himself this.

He would also tell himself this when he accidentally-on-purpose slipped in the shower, dragging the thin curtain down with him and tearing it in half. They didn’t need a replacement immediately - why not wait until they ran into town? Just put some towels down by the base of the shower, and we’ll get another one tomorrow. 

Dave had rolled his eyes and half-heartedly agreed. He smelled something terrible from his morning exercise routine, and Hal knew he hated to sit around in his own dried sweat for the day. 

It could have been an accident - he was distracted, of course he didn’t mean to - that Hal stayed at the door, which Dave had left open an inch and a half, as the soldier undressed. Hal let his eyes trail down the well-toned chest, the curve of Dave’s back, his perfect, tight ass, settling for a second on the well-proportioned cock hanging between Dave’s legs. The second the water had started, Hal let out a soft sigh of appreciation and unzipped the fly of his jeans to pull out his own cock, already half hard from the sight in front of him.

With heavy breathing and tiny whimpers, Hal stroked himself as he watched the water run down Dave’s body, curving around muscles he could never hope to see on himself. Watching hands run through Dave’s hair as he turned his face to the showerhead, letting the water wash the sweat from him. Hal let out a tiny moan as Dave washed himself, suds gathering all over his body and rinsing down, the perfect excuse to let his eyes drag up and down the perfectly formed man he had in front of him. 

The soap gathered in the hair between his legs as Hal watched Dave wash himself, running his soapy hand along the length of his cock to clean it, again and again and --

Hal gasped, pumping his own cock faster as he watched Dave grow to life, throwing his head back in the stream of water as he stroked and let out small moans of his own, echoing in the tiled shower stall. 

Eyes closed, Hal imagined being in the shower with him, stroking Dave’s cock and running his tongue up and down it as Dave’s hand curled around his head, firm and comforting and oh-so-perfect. Imagined Dave’s voice moaning in appreciation, deep and slightly broken in pleasure - moaning his name. “Hal-- oh - H-hal…” he would moan, as the engineer’s mouth covered his cock, savoring the taste he knew nothing about. “Hal… god, Hal… please..”  
“Hal… Hal…”

Wait, he had thought, still caught up with his eyes closed, the bliss of Dave’s imaginary hands in his ears. That sounded a lot like…

“God, Hal… God damn it -- g-get in here”

That wasn’t normal, he had thought quickly. Not what he was thinking at all. Slowly, almost terrified, Hal opened his eyes to see Dave gazing at him from in the shower, still stroking himself, face red and lips parted in a panting half-moan - something Hal had only dreamed of seeing directed at him. Frozen, Hal stared back in shock, face growing hot from embarrassment, until Dave damn near shouted at him.

“Otacon, damn it -- get your ass in here--” 

Stumbling over himself, Hal threw the door open, tripping into the shower with his clothes still on, crashing into Dave at the back of the tile shower, hands on the soldier’s chest. While he was fully content to just admire David’s chest - broad and warm and hard, just like he had expected - the soldier was having nothing of it, grabbing Hal by the chin and dragging his face upwards to gracelessly mash lips in a messy kiss.

They both moaned, Hal’s almost more of a whimper, as their mouths moved against each other, ignoring the water streaming down their faces from the shower head above. While Hal had always imagined his first kiss with David might be sweet and tender, this one was was rough, with scratching facial hair and careless teeth. Davids hands had found their way down to the back of his pants, slipping down into the wet denim to cup his ass, pulling a gasp from Hal’s mouth and a chuckle from Dave’s. 

With much complaining from Hal, Dave pulled his mouth back from the kiss, moving his mouth to the engineer’s neck to suck and bite as Hal draped up against him, groaning. Hal’s hands had found their way down Dave’s chest, trailing lightly along his ribs and his waist and his hips, as if he was afraid to break them, while his jeans were carelessly yanked down his legs. He fought with them, for a moment, to get them further down past his knees before pulling away from Dave, a bit perplexed by the movement, to kick them from his feet, where they hit the wall opposite the shower with a wet slap. 

They both looked at the wet jeans for a few seconds, before laughing - Dave, a full belly laugh, and Hal, a timid chuckle, before Dave pulled, with some difficulty, Hal’s t-shirt off as well, tossing it to join the rest of his clothing, leaving the man naked. Water running over the both of them, falling quiet, Hal laughed nervously to himself as he watched Dave’s eyes run over him, as if he were tracing his outline in water droplets. Face red, the lack of motion giving way to embarrassment, Hal started to stutter. “Ah… D-dave, I… uh…”

Without warning, Dave interrupted his stammering, turning the two of them so Hal was leaned up against the cold tile, running his hands down Hal’s chest as he dropped to his knees, his hands ending up on Hal’s thighs as he looked over the erection in front of him. Hal didn’t know if it was possible for his face to be any hotter. 

Closing his eyes, Dave leaned in, licking the head of Hal’s cock with positive response; a tiny moan and the slight shaking of the knees. Then, with a smile, he pulled Hal’s cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing and savoring the taste as Hal, his fantasy reversed from earlier, whimpered and moaned at the sensation, his hands gripping Dave’s hair and shoulder as his toes curled and knees buckled. 

Encouraged by the sounds above him, Dave moved faster, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking to positive reinforcement as the hand in his hair tightened, nails dug into his shoulder. Sensing Hal wouldn’t last long, he reached down between his legs with one of his hands, stroking himself as he watched the man above him gasp and moan and blush. 

Hal was obsessed with the sight as he watched his cock slide in and out of Dave’s mouth, the man’s intense eyes on him. He couldn’t recall ever seeing anything so amazing in his life - and his head spinning, overwhelmed, didn’t help either. Seeing Dave pleasure himself to the fact that he was pleasuring Hal was amazing, and overwhelming, and -

“D-dave… Dave, I’m gonna--”

Hal moaned, feeling his cock twitch as Dave let it pop out of his mouth just in time, closing his eyes as he came over Dave’s face, and the soldier stroked himself to completion, cum dripping over Hal’s feet as the shower water lapped over them. 

They both stayed there for a moment, breathing, coming to terms with the wild ride that they had just gotten off from. The shower water slowly washed away the cum from Dave’s face, leaving it clean as Hal looked down, gingerly tracing the man’s features with his fingertips. He laughed to himself, too exhausted to be anxious, threading his fingers through Dave’s hair as the kneeling man buried his face in Hal’s thigh, laughing just the same. 

They stayed there until the water ran cold, content and silent, neither completely sure of what to say. Hal gave a quiet chuckle, as a thought ran through his head, from just before he had gotten caught. If anyone ever asked him, he would just say it was all an accident. A very good one, at that.


End file.
